¿Viajeros en el tiempo? Sí, ¿y qué más?
by Castle BSE
Summary: Ambientada unos meses despues del 7x06/ Castle y Beckett se ven envueltos en un caso que les sorprenderá. ¿Será posible que la gente del pasado viaje al futuro? ¿Alguna vez los miembros de la 12 se habrían imaginado, nada más conocer a Castle, que el escritor y Beckett acabarían juntos? Pues si no lo creían, tal vez es hora de que lo vean con sus propios ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic. Espero que os guste, este es solo en Epílogo, pero los demás capítulos serán más largos. Si os gusta, dejad una review, me ayudarán a escribir.**

** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marlowe y a ABC.**

* * *

** EPÍLOGO**

\- Como esto sea lo que creo que es, estoy seguro de que este se va a convertir en mi caso preferido.- Castle entra en aquella misteriosa cápsula mirando a su alrededor.- De verdad Beckett, si esto es una máquina del tiempo real…

\- Primero, Castle, las máquinas del tiempo no existen, por lo que máquina del tiempo real es una contradicción. Segundo, te he dicho que no toques nada de lo que hay aquí, puede ser peligroso.

Castle, Beckett y los chicos están trabajando en un caso que ha sacado de las casillas a Kate desde el principio. La víctima decía ser mago, y todas las cosas que había en su apartamento eran cosas que claro están, Castle quería tocar.

\- Mira Kate, aquí hay varios botones, pero no se en qué idioma están escritos. No creo que sea latín, ya que los sabría leer, pero tal vez sea un idioma antiguo o…- Sin darse cuenta, el escritor pulsó uno de los botones.

La cápsula empezó a temblar, por lo que Castle salió y se acercó a Beckett, en ese momento no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba ni que era lo que iba a ocurrir. Si Beckett pensaba que ese día no podía ir a peor, estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

**Hoy subiré el primer capítulo, y si veo que a la gente le gusta, subiré el segundo pronto. Pero tened paciencia, estaré un poco atareada esta semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento no actualizar como prometí, pero es que aún no entiendo muy bien el funcionamiento del FanFiction, así que me tengo que poner las pilas. Debo daros las gracias por las reviews, me han ayudado bastante.**

* * *

Humo empezó a salir de aquella extraña máquina, llegó a salir tanto, que era imposible ver a través de él. Ni Castle ni Beckett eran capaces de ver con exactitud a las personas que salían de aquella cápsula.

La única luz que entraba a la sala era la que procedía de la ventana de la parte trasera de la habitación, justo detrás de donde el escritor y su musa se encontraban.

El humo empezó a desvanecerse, la claridad volvía a aquel lugar, por fin era posible ver mínimamente bien, pero lo que la detective vio, no era ni por asomo, de su agrado.

\- No puede ser…- susurró Beckett por lo bajo. Ni siquiera Castle habría podido imaginar la imagen que tenían delante de sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamó el escritor señalando al frente.- ¡Somos nosotros!

Las personas que se encontraban dentro de la máquina, también tenían la boca completamente abierta, impresionado de lo que ocurría en ese mismo instante.

Castle fue acercándose a la cápsula, poco a poco, como si en algún momento cualquiera de aquellas personas quisieran darle una paliza. No podía creérselo, delante de sus ojos se encontraban una versión joven de toda su familia y amigos, seguramente del primer o segundo año que llevaban trabajando juntos.

Delante de sus ojos se encontraban unos jóvenes Ryan y Espósito, unas jóvenes Lanie y Beckett, al igual que un joven Castle. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la persona que se encontraba al final de la máquina, un Roy Montgomery rejuvenecido y vivo.

* * *

**Y en cuanto a lo de poner Epílogo en vez de Prólogo... lo siento, fue un despiste, pero gracias por recordarlo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si seguis aquí, siento mucho no haber actualizado, ya sé que muchos de vostros querías que continuara, pero he tenido varios problemas y por ello no he podido subir ningún capítulo. No prometo nada, solo digo que cuando pueda iré subiendo capítulos aunque aviso que no serán muy largos porque no me gusta escribir tanto de golpe.  
**

**Todos los fallos son míos.**

**Castle no me pertenece, sino no dejaría que hubiera otra temporada sin Stana.**

**#NoCaskettNoCastle**

* * *

La sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, nadie sabía que decir, nadie. ¿Cómo era posible lo que estaban viendo? Los viajes en el tiempo no existían, ¿o sí?

Castle fue el primero en reaccionar tras ver a no solamente sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos rejuvenecidos, sino también a un cierto capitán al que él mismo vio muerto casi cuatro años atrás.

-Te dije que viajar en el tiempo era posible.- Dijo el escritor a su musa. Esta le miró con una mirada gélida, a la cual Castle respondió con un simple.- Lo siento.

La detective se fue acercando a la cápsula con cuidado, como si temiera ser presa de un animal salvaje. Nada de esto le gustaba, ¿Roy vivo? Lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, pero era reacia a dejarlas caer, no debían verla llorar. Tal vez fuera una broma, una broma pesada, pero una broma al fin y al cabo. Si lo fuera lo podría superar, si no lo fuera, no sabía si podría.

-Salid despacio, las manos donde pueda verlas.- Su instinto de detective le decía que debía de tratarlos como unos criminales más, por su bien y por el de su marido.

Afortunadamente hicieron lo dicho sin ningún percance por su parte, en cambio su marido…

-¡Esto es impresionante! ¡Los ves Beckett son exactamente iguales a nosotros! Solo que un poco más jóvenes. Ahora que los miro no hemos cambiado tanto ¿verdad?- El escritor sabía por lo que estaba pasando la detective en ese momento, sabía que aunque ella pusiera su máscara de mujer de hierro, profesional, por dentro quería derrumbarse.

-Sí que lo veo Castle, otra cosa es que me crea que son reales. Tal vez es una broma, de los chicos tal vez.- Sabía que era poco probable que fuera una broma, no solo de Ryan y Espósito, sino de cualquier persona. ¿Quién podría conseguir gente tan idéntica a todos ellos? Nadie, y eso le preocupaba.

-Oh ¡vamos! ¿Es que no los ves? Son idénticos, no puede ser una broma. ¿Verdad que no pequeño Castle?- El escritor miró a su yo más joven, y en él vio cara de extrañeza y vergüenza al ser llamado 'pequeño Castle' por su yo del futuro.

-En primer lugar, esto no es una broma.- Continuó el 'pequeño Castle'.- En segundo lugar, no me llames así si no quieres que yo te llame 'viejo Rick'.- Esto sí que lo pareció captar el escritor más adulto, ya que se alejó de su yo joven y se acercó a su mujer.

Los demás que estaban en la sala en ese momento no podían hacer más que mirar a su alrededor en busca de pistas, otros incluso, se pellizcaban para ver si todo aquello era real.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías.- Dijo Beckett.- Vamos a llevaros a todos a la comisaría y allí nos contareis todo lo que ha ocurrido para que 'esto'- dijo señalándoles a todos,- ocurriese. ¿Entendido?- Todos asintieron.

Estaban todos dispuestos a ir a la comisaría después de que Beckett llamara para traer más vehículos, cuando una joven Lanie se acercó a la detective sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-Detective Beckett,- dijo Lanie acercándose a la detective,- pensaba que no soportabas al mono escritor.- La médico forense la miró de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-El tiempo me hizo cambiar de opinión, aunque muchas veces sigo sin soportarlo, eso no tiene remedio.- Le contestó Beckett con una sonrisa sincera, pero sin mirarla a ella, sino a su marido.- El tiempo cambia muchas cosas.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo, espero actualizar pronto. Si me dejais alguna review, me ayudaría mucho a mejorar. Gracias.**


End file.
